


A cursed existence?

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Fandot Creativity [22]
Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Immortal Roy. haven't got any puns for this one. prompt was Cursed. I've no idea if the last sentences make sense?? is that how curses work?? (like curses are real.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	A cursed existence?

**Author's Note:**

> Immortal Roy. haven't got any puns for this one. prompt was Cursed. I've no idea if the last sentences make sense?? is that how curses work?? (like curses are real.)

Maybe it’s a curse he’s been put under. He can’t remember getting involved with witchcraft or the supernatural at any point in his early lives can’t think of any contact that would mean he was cursed to stay alive, but he can’t remember much about those times so it might have happened. He could have been cursed or he could have been given some mission to do by a higher power, or literally anything. He doesn’t know why he’s still alive centuries after his birth, so long since his birth that he cannot remember how old he is. It’s no wonder his birth certificate has been doctored with crayon. He could have been cursed by someone long dead. If they’re gone, he has no way of breaking it.


End file.
